The Lost Squad: Stage I
by arbiter6784
Summary: The original 25 Spartan Elites have been reduced to 5, only one squad can be formed, ASSASSIN Squad, these soldiers are the best of the best. Another squad with a mixture of II's and III's will arise, known as GREMLIN. (Many OC's, The Arbiter, Chief, Rtas, Palmer will return in stage II)
1. SECTION 1: Assassin Squad

_**So This is the Authors Note!:**_

_**This is my first story, I think its pretty cool, this is the first Chapter of many and I do live in Australia and spell "Armor" as "ARMOUR" and the same for armoury/armory for you Americans and other countries/states. **_

_**PLEASE give it a review IT WOULD BE AWESOMMMMMME **_

_**And Lachlan is said as this Locklen for those who were saying lacklan.**_

_**Ummm Thanks guys!**_

The Spartans: The Lost Team

Spartan-6784 sat on the Spartan's section on the new UNSC cruiser named the "UNSC HAREBRINGER." Consists of 10,000 People, around 2000 Marines, 1000 ODST's, 4000 Regular FleetCOM Soldiers and the Spartan Squad "ASSASSIN." S-6784 was newly appointed (as of 2 weeks ago) Chief Petty Officer because of his new status of being the Commander of ASSASSIN Squad. The ASSASSIN Squad consisted of 5 Spartans, each with their own specific and unique skill. His 2nd in command, S-4876 was sitting across from him cleaning his M395 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR). The other three members of his squad were in the armory testing out some new equipment that was picked up from their stop on Earth.

-2 Weeks Prior-

ONI Spartan Commandment leader Jones walked into the office of the highly decorated leader of the UNSC Lord Hood. "Please sit down Mr Lee." Said Hood. The Master Chief had been called back to Earth by Lord Hood himself to discuss matters on a new Spartan Squad, that was to be called ASSASSIN Squad. The Master Chief entered the room located deep below Brisbane in Queensland, Australia. The Chief nodded to the ONI officer and Lord Hood. "Master Chief, you may take a seat if you'd like". Said Hood. "Uhm No thank you sir, I think my armour might crush the chair underneath me". Replied the Chief. "Ok then... Lets get started!" Hood then pulled out a data pad and showed it to the two men that stood before him and said, "Ok, Master Chief we've called you here because we're after a new squad of Spartans that can do what entire battalions and fleets of UNSC Marines can do, this squad will consist of 5 Spartans, each with his or her own skill that no other Spartan possess. We require you to Hand-Pick these soldiers for us". "Easy as said and done sir, where will I be heading?" Asked the chief. "Reach." Replied Hood. The Chief thought that Reach was destroyed, so he spoke his mind. "Sir, With all due respect, I thought Reach was glassed." Hood Replied. "Ahh Yes but that is not entirely true Master Chief, its 2560, alot has changed since 2552, We recovered some forerunner tech in 2559 which we are using to fix the damage that was made to the planet."

- 3 Days Later-

The Chief walked in front of 5 Handpicked Spartans, he walked up to the first and said, "S-6784 Lachlan?" "Yes Sir." Replied Lachlan. "You have been chosen to become the Commander of a new Spartan squad that consists of the skills that an entire UNSC fleet or battalion can do, you have been chosen for your skills at leadership and Hand to Hand combat, now if you could follow Chief Mendez here to the Armory to choose your armor...

**_What a way to end the story! Please Rate and review! Bye guys! GET READY FOR CHAPTER 2_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lock 'n' Load

**_*Ok So Authors Note*_**

**_Not a very big chapter, was tired as hell so next one will be full of action guys!_**

**_Basically we just get our Squad's Loadouts!_**

**_Now on the original copy that I made on word I had all the photo's of there armor, but it didn't work because of Fan Fictions Rules... SO_**

**_I've given you the names of the weapons and armor, these two sites:_**

wiki/Category:Human_Weapons

/armor/

**_The Lost Squad: Lock 'n' Load_**

"So S-4876 you've been chosen to be the second in command of ASSASSIN Squad, I believe your name is Joshua, you've been chosen for your skill with the M395 Designated Marksman Rifle, also known as DMR, the M21 Sniper Rifle and skills with Active Camo." Said the Chief. "Yes Sir, I've been commended allot on my skills for ranged weapons, its a great honor to hear tha.." The Chief interrupted "I'm sure you have Petty Officer III. Please, go join your squad leader over with Mendez." "OK So S-6789 and S-6788 Josh and Amelia, you two are here for your skills with heavy weapons and ability to keep the fire going for hours at a time, so S-6789 you have been assigned a M6 Grindell Rifle or as you know it Spartan Laser and a Mountable Turret." Josh then stood and saluted the Chief, and joined his fellow Spartans. "Now for the last Spartan of the squad, S-6677 Nicola, you have been selected for your skills with the BR85HB (BR) and the MA5B Assault Rifle, (AR) and because your the best pilot in the Spartan Program." The Chief finished and told Mendez to take them to the armory.

**ARMOR PARTS:**

**__S-6784 Lachlan (Commander/H2HC Expert)**

**(Commando Armor)**

**(M45D Shotgun/MA5D AR)**

**S-4876 Joshua (Ranged/Stealth Expert)**

**(Stalker Armor)**

**(M356 DMR/SR99-S5)**

**S-6788 Amelia (HVY Weapons Expert)**

**(Scout Armor)**

**(HVY Turret/M41RL)**

**S-6677 Nicola (Flying/Piloting Expert)**

**(Air Assault Armor)**

**(MA5B AR/BR85HB)**

**S-6789 Josh (HVY Weapons Expert)**

**(EOD Armor)**

**(HVY Turret/M6 Grindell SL)**

**_*END Of CHAPTER TWO (3 COMING TOMORROW)*_**

**_k so thanks for watching guys, the next chapter we'll get into the action, the squad returns to where we were in the first paragraph of the whole story and they embark on their first mission! _**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission

_******ok SO THE AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**this chapter is the first action trailer and chapter 4 will continue on in the story! can you guess who the real enemy is yet? do you ntruly believe the artefacts purpose? find out in the next chapter.**_

_**The First Mission:**_

_**-Current Date (4/13/2560) (Aboard the UNSC HAREBRINGER)-**_

S-6784 was checking his M4D5 Shotgun for any empty shells or dents when a voice that was none other than Captain Thomas Lasky through the ships speakers that said "Would Spartan 6784 come to Mission Briefing, that would be all." S-6784 looked around at his squad, nodded and headed out the door to go to the Briefing Room, on his way he saw some Marines playing Poker in the games room just outside Squad B23R's quarters. He finally arrived at the Briefing Room and walked through the door to see around 8 shadowy figures standing in front of a map of the planet named, _Marscious._ "Please come stand with us Spartan." Spoke Commander W. B. Jenkins. "So, I assume I'm being called here for the Squads first assignment?" Replied S-6784. After around ten minutes of discussion the Captain arrived, "shall we get started men?" stated Lasky. "Yes Sir." They all chorused. "OK so the mission objective is to collect a forerunner artifact found deep below this planet's surface, our Intel tells us that there is a large force of Rebel Covenant Brutes led by the prophet _Glorious Redemption _are digging for the exact same artifact this artefact is important to us as it is a part of the Promethean Weapon Production line, which will lead us to total domination when the Covenant or Flood or maybe even the Prometheans rise up again." Said Lasky. "Sir, when will we get underway?" Asked S-6784. "In 20 minutes Spartan, now get moving." Replied Lasky

-20 minutes later-

"Alright Spartans GO! GO! GO!" yelled the pelicans pilot as we went soaring down towards the planet surface, Nicola was equipping her jet-pack when the pelican shook and she went flying out the hatch towards the Ice planets surface. "What the Hell was that!" Exclaimed Amelia, but all the others could say was "Where is Nicola." The pelican pilot yelled back, "Covie AA Batteries, our left engine is hit, you Spartans better jump!" The Spartans jumped out the back of the pelican and Lachlan turned back to see the pelican explode into pieces from the AA Cannons, the Spartans hit the ground hard and they found Nicola, but she had broken one of her ribs in the fall. "Oh Hell, my back is aching." Said Joshua. "Talk about your back, I broke one of my ribs." Replied Nicola. The Spartans got back up grabbed there equipment and Lachlan set a jogging pace for the Spartans over to the cave where the Artifact was hidden. S-4876 (Joshua) got up to a vantage point and spotted 2 Brute Chieftains, around 20 brutes and the Prophet _Glorious Redemption. "_Any Brutes down their Joshua?" Asked Lachlan, "Yeah Shitloads, oh and I spotted the prophet." Replied Joshua. "Ok, Amelia and Josh, your with me Joshua cover us from your vantage point up there, and Nicola, grab your jet-pack and get to that cliff, drop down on one of the chieftains when I say, Spartans, move out." Lachlan said as he gave out the orders. Joshua Looked through his scope and saw that the hammers the chieftains carried weren't like the Gravity Hammers that they usually carried, but are like the ones that The Arbiter found after he killed the Brute Leader in 2552. He told the Spartans through the COMM LINK and they gave him the heads up signal as there are three brute scouts heading his way. Josh and Amelia where behind rocks with their Turrets leaning against them while they've got their Launcher and Laser out, Lachlan ran flat out at the brutes as they turned to fire at him he jumped and strafed to each side to dodge the shots, the first chieftain tried to hit him with the hammer but when it hit the ground he jumped on it ran up pulled out his knife and stabbed the chieftain in the face and smashed it down on the ground, but the second was already on the move, Lachlan quickly said "NOW!" and Nicola jumped and smashed the Chieftains neck as she hit the ground, the brutes were all tied up firing at Amelia and Josh that they didn't realise they were being shot at by Joshua on top of the rock, the three brutes that went to scout around were seeing the sniper fire and one of them tackled Joshua and he went flying of the rock and smashed the ground, he turned to get a punch in the face which cracked his helmet, he pulled out his DMR and shot the brute in the face 5 times, but it still kept on running, he pulled his knife out and threw it at the brute, which killed it, he turned to see a brute with his Spiker lunge at him, which he disposed of with his Sniper Rifle easily, the last brute was nowhere to be found... Until Joshua saw blood on the ground, human blood, he looked at his leg and found that a blade was through his calf, his vision started to darken and he fell down, but with one last effort he grabbed the blade out and stabbed the brute in the heart. The brute fell down on top of his other leg which meant he couldn't move. The other Spartans had finished of the brutes but the Prophet got away, and with that note S-4876 was missing the four Spartans went back to the vantage point and saw Joshua underneath brute with lots of blood around him, Lachlan quickly took out his Bio-Foam and they patched up his leg, but he wouldn't be able to fight again today. "Joshua, you won't be able to continue on, you've gotta get some rest back at the _Harebringer_, taking on three brutes was a dangerous move, their stronger than we are, your lucky to be alive, you know that?" "Yeah, but the artifact you guys can't afford to leave someone to look after me, i'll co..." Joshua Replied, "no, we can, I'll leave Nicola with you, look the pelican is already on its way, and I just got a warthog delivered a few minutes ago, so we'll be fine."Said Lachlan. The 3 Spartans walked over to the Hog and Amelia got the turret, Josh got the driver seat and Lachlan got the rider seat. "Alright Josh, Punch it."

_**Very Short authors note but yeah, i like this chapter, it has a little bit of spelling and grammar errors**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins

**_*Authors Note*_**

**_We're back again with the Spartans on their first mission, some new changes are made to the squad and the ship is under attack! _****_Now who do you think is the real enemy? why would the brutes want an artifact if the whole time they wanted to destroy them until they were part of the covenant! FIND OUT NEXT TIME_**

The Lost Squad: The First Mission (PT 2)

"Josh, cut the engine." Said Lachlan as they drove into the facility. "It's not right, its so quiet here where are the brutes, the forerunners?" Said Amelia. All of a sudden josh made a _**oomph**_ like sound and dropped to the ground, Amelia ran over and pulled him back to the cover of the warthog while Lachlan was giving them cover fire with his Assault Rifle Amelia was checking josh and found a needler shot in between his shoulder armor, he pulled it out, grabbed his turret and started ploughing through the brutes while Amelia and Lachlan were behind walking up the bridge with him when they heard a similar shimmering sound when they heard Amelia yell out as the sword sliced through her shoulder plate and she fell to the ground while Lachlan turned back and fired with his assault rifle at the new comer which held an orange energy sword the Alien sliced the AR that Lachlan was holding, he pulled out his shotgun and shot, but the alien only got knocked back, as it kept coming forwards, the shotgun was sliced in half. Lachlan stared down the alien and said, "oh that's it, you can take down my teammate, but my shotgun... your dead to me you asshole!" and on that note Lachlan yelled to Josh to get to the artifact Lachlan then pulled out his two knifes and ran at the alien, the alien missed and Lachlan stabbed it in the neck, then brought his fist around and knocked it in the head the alien yelled out and pulled out a second, but it was too late, Lachlan had brought around his last knife and cut it's hand off, he caught the hand in mid air and stabbed the still flaring sword into the aliens chest, tearing the alien in half and killing it once and for all.

Josh was hearing the battle behind him but kept on shooting he knew Lachlan and Amelia could handle it, he heard some yelling from Lachlan that said, "Josh get the artifact I'll handle him!" Josh ran flat out at the oncoming brutes and smashed into them, killing them all cleanly with his turret and melee weapons, Josh eventually found the artifact and walked into the room but it wasn't there, the artifact was nowhere to be found so Josh followed the other exit which led him to the Prophet and three chieftains waiting for a transport phantom he knew he couldn't let that artifact go, so he pulled out his turret and sprayed two of the chieftains until they fell dead, he dropped both weapons and sprinted for the hammers, he picked up one and smashed the other chieftain in the chest. The Prophet started to slide away on his chair, but Josh grabbed the prophet and knocked him out, he grabbed the artifact and returned to Lachlan.

"Damn what the hell is this thing." Exclaimed Lachlan, as he looked at the dead alien on the floor. It looked like an elite but it had forerunner markings and an orange blade. Josh returned and spoke to his team leader "Hey Sir, I got the arte... what the hell happened here!" "Amelia's Shoulder got stabbed by one of these swords, looks like an elite... but forerunner, Amelia's being held by some bio-foam but soon we're gonna have to go and get her to the med bay." Replied Lachlan.

-2 hours later aboard the UNSC HAREBRINGER-

Captain Lasky walked in front of the 5 Spartans and spoke, "Spartans your duty has been done, I'd like to congratulate you on your first mission, because of your success we've given a Spartan Prowler to your squad which can be customized with paint, designs and more. I'm sure your squad leader and you will decide what happens. Good work Spartans, good work."

-MEDBAY aboard the UNSC HAREBRINGER-

"Lachlan... I can't feel my arm." Said Amelia, she had just woken up after a long while. "Yeah, well um about that, your going to need an arm replacement, and personally I wish I had it but my arm hasn't been amputated like yours. You are receiving a top model robotic arm because of what happened to your real arm joint down inside the Forerunner relic." Replied Lachlan. "ALERT ALERT BRUTE SHIP INBOUND, I REPEAT BRUTE SHIP INBO*******." "Shit! Brace for impact!" yelled Josh as a brute ship fired on the HAREBRINGER.

_**Please leave a rating/review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Rise and Fall of a Hero

**_Probably going to be the longest Chapter! thanks to my friend Dylan for letting me use his name in this!_**

**_Please leave a review! i need a squad of ODST's so if you want to leave a review with your IRL name and weapon! i'd add you to the 8 man squad! (Now 7 because Dylan died)_**

**_ASSASSIN Squad may not be living up to standards set by ONI yet! 3 Spartans already WIA and 2 remain fit will ASSASSIN squad be shut down?_**

The Lost Squad: Rise and Fall of a Hero.

_The Brute ship was pounding the HAREBRINGER with everything it had, she couldn't last much longer, it's a good thing those Spartans are on that ship. _Thought Captain Lasky as he was giving orders to try and hold up against it.

**-ABOARD THE COVENANT SHIP: Ascendant Intense.-**

Brute Chieftain Hutacus was walking through the corridors of his ship making sure each and every one of the foul grunts were helping the attack. He found one lone grunt eating some of the brute meat and pulled his Sabre out and got the grunt by surprise, the grunt known as Pag'Nak was known for doing this sort of thing. _This will be the last time Pag'Nak_, thought Hutacus. He grabbed the grunt by the throat and was about to stab it when he felt something sharp in his neck, he pulled it out and examined it. _A human knife... but how.._ Thought Hutacus. Then Hutacus turned around to see a Demon, a female Demon standing before him, he dropped Pag'Nak and ran at her with a sabre, but the demon jumped right over his head, leaving the other knife in his head, Hutacus fell onto his knees, tried to get back up but was stopped by the Demon. Hutacus felt weakened by this Demon, he said "Demon, why have you come... WHY! This artefact is meant to destroy the entir." *BANG* Hutacus' blood went everywhere from a shot of the demons rifle. Pag'Nak stood there cowering in fear, he made a dash for the access tunnels and escaped from this Demon.

**-10 Minutes earlier-**

Josh and Lachlan cleared out the space in Hangar bay one aboard the covenant vessel, while Nicola scouted ahead to find the weapon room, Nicola came across what looked like some sort of living area for the alien scum. _Is that a brute sabre I hear? _She thought to herself. She turned the next corner to see a brute holding a grunt, she ran up pulled out her left knife and stabbed it in the neck, then backed up to wait for it's response. _This brute looks different from the others, it has golden markings... Hmmmm, _Just then her thoughts were cut off as the brute turned and ran at the Spartan, She jumped in mid air and drove her knife into the brute's head, the brute stood bewildered for a second and fell on his knees and said, "Demon, why have you come... WHY! This artefact is meant to destroy the ent." *BANG* Nicola shot the rifle right through the brutes head splattering it all over the floor. Nicola head Lachlan's voice on the COMM, "Nikki get ready to fly, we're disabling the gravity systems aboard the ship with the AI I'm carrying, Okay, Ready Phyllis?" Nikki looked up at the screen and it said, "Gravity Powering down." Nikki then started floating around the hallways, jumping from roof to the walls until she reached the weapons room, she eliminated two floating brutes and waited for the rest of the squad to catch up, she saw a human like figure walk out from the shadows, he was an ODST Sniper by the look. "Ma'am, ODST 2037 Dylan at your service." Said the ODST. Then the rest of Lachlan and Josh broke through the door on the left, but were greeted by an armed force of Jackals, Grunts, brutes and a brute chieftain. "Oh shit, why is it always when we turn up that everything goes to hell!" said Josh. The firefight went on for what seemed like hours, jackals shot at the Spartans and ODST but they couldn't get a kill, the ODST who'd they'd only known for a few minutes spoke up and said, "Spartans, go, I'll handle the weapons you just get yourselves out, the war is going to need more SPARTAN II's like you. The Spartans covered the ODST as he got as many explosives as possible and stood next to the weapons power source, the Spartans cleared out and headed out for the bridge while the Chieftain grabbed his hammer and threw it at the ODST, the ODST looked the chieftain in the eye, and ducked under the hammer, then he started running at the chieftain while the chieftain ran at him, they both yelled and the ODST said, "FOR MY FAMILY, AND THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE!" the ODST flicked the button, and that entire section of the ship blew up. The Spartans would remember that ODST, usually Spartans and ODST's hated each other. But this one, was different.

The Spartans found the bridge after many fire fights and Random Death Matches. They entered to find 5 Brute Chieftains and what appeared to be another chieftain with markings, but these were like diamond, and his armor was pure metal, it even had shielding... The Chieftains turned and the one that looked like it's leader sent his four minions to attack the team of three, Josh gunned down one with his Turret but anothers hammer knocked the turret into the wall and josh charged his laser, but was smashed into the wall and fell, he stood up and felt a massive throbbing pain in his chest, but he kept fighting, he pulled his knife and stabbed the chieftains eye, the chieftain growled a challenge punched josh in the gut, and held him by his throat against the wall and pulled out his Brute Sabre and got ready to stab him, but Lachlan was already on the move, after killing the last chieftain he tackled the one about to kill Josh, he grabbed his shotgun and shot the chieftain in the gut, spraying blood on his commando armor, he pulled his knife and stabbed it's wrist, making the chieftain disabled on the right side, the got his last knife and was about to thrust it, when the last chieftain smashed into him with his Metal Hammer sending Lachlan flying into the wall, falling unconscious. Nikki had killed the other brute and was moving on the last 2 with Josh, Nikki grabbed a Plasma Grenade and ran at the weaker brute as it growled it's challenge and shoved the Plasma grenade in its mouth which made it explode and die, Josh and Nikki both drew their knifes and lunged at the Chieftain Master, the chieftain master merely just pulled out his plasma sabre and cut them in half, the Spartans had no weapons and were facing a brute that was 8 times stronger than them Nikki smashed her fist into the Brute's gut which drew the air from his lungs, Josh jumped and kicked the brute into the wall where Nikki picked up the plasma sabre and stabbed the brute in the leg the brute growled and kicked Nikki in the stomach sending her flying back into a squad of grunts killing the grunts, she got back up and ran at the brute and the brute had Josh by his throat and punched him back into the wall, cracking his helmet visor, so he pulled his helmet off, put three frags in it and ran towards the chieftain and shoved it over his head, the chieftain ripped it off and laughed, but three seconds later its entire left side was blown in half, the brute stumbled, and fell, to the ground, dead. Nikki and Josh got back up and went over to check on Lachlan, he wasn't doing so good as his vital signs were going all over the place, Josh picked him up and carried him back to prowler, Josh got into the communication system of the prowler and told the Captain that they can fire, they fired and the Covenant ship was destroyed. But what no one noticed was the small escape pod that was flying away to an asteroid not too far away...


	6. Chapter 6:The Truth The Lies and the War

The Lost Squads: ASSASSIN SQUAD

_(The Truth, The Lies and The War)_

-3 Weeks after the events at the UNSC HAREBRINGER-

S-4876 was testing out the new bone replacements made for his leg after the Battle for the forerunner artefact and trying out his new armor suit, The Recon Armor, suited his name and skill in the squad. After their first mission ASSASSIN squad had been referred to by Nicknames rather than Spartan numbers and names. Joshua was now called "_Assassin" _because of his skill with ranged weapons_ , _while Josh was known as _Tank _for his skills with the Laser and his love for explosives_, _Nikki was known as "_Crow" because _of her flying and climbing abilities, Amelia is known as "_Tigress"_ for her aggressive fighting when she needs to, Lachlan is now called "_Blade"_ because he is the leader of the group and the best at knife/hand to hand combat and some people would say Close Quarters too.

- 5 weeks after the events at the UNSC HAREBRINGER-

ONI Spartan COMMANDMENT Jones officer _entered_ the office of Lord Terrence Hood for what must have been the twentieth time, "Now Mr. Lee, what was it you wanted to discuss?" said Hood, "ASSASSIN Squad sir, they haven't been living up to standards, I propose we put the Program into the shredder. Replied Jones, I_ know he won't, he trusts to much of them,_ thought Jones. "No, Mr. Lee, I cannot do that, I know a Spartan who saved the entire Human race, If this squad has 5 that can do the same, I will stand by them until the end. They stand by each other, why can't you? God! The Project has only been open for eleven weeks!" Hood Exclaimed. "Sir, you put too much faith in them, two of them were wounded in their first mission, one even has a robotic arm implant, and the leader went unconscious!" Replied Jones, "No, I'm not about to abandon them, their kill count on the Chieftains is remarkable! Send a normal squad of IV's or even III's and they will not get it done so quickly and just like that, they killed the brute leader for Christ's sake! So no, your program will continue as planned." Hood Said.

-2 days later-

"Alright Squad, we've been given a mission but we must travel into deep enemy space, three teams will be required, _Assassin_ and _Tigress_ are team Alpha, I'm team Bravo, _Tank_ and _Crow_ your team Charlie. We're heading to the Asteroid the covenant call "Hu-Tini." There's a Holo over there on it, take a look at it, I'll give you your orders now. Alpha team will need to move through these rocks and eliminate the brutes posted there, then watch out and cover Charlie's backs as they move in through and into that building, in there you will find a Power source that could make the Human Race Colonize even faster than before, it could power our shields and even Fleets of ships." Said _Blade_. "But Sir, what will you be doing?" Asked _Assassin_, the Spartans looked around in agreement. "Rescuing a fellow Spartan called "_Chill-98070_" he's a III but II's are still friendly too them, his squad were lost on Aurania 2 weeks ago, but for some reason the brutes kept him." Replied _Blade_.

-The Next Day above the Asteroid-

"Alright Spartans, ALPHA, BRAVO and CHARLIE teams MOVE OUT!" Yelled _Blade_ as the Spartans came dropping in their LZ, Alpha team move towards the rock like structure they needed to clear out, when they arrived from what _Assassin_ could see there was about 4 brutes outside and an estimated 5 inside, he knew how dangerous they were first hand, but he still kept moving forwards, he spotted a brute with Gold markings decided that was his target and eliminated him stealthily with his knife, the other brutes got curious as to where he went so two brutes were heading right for Assassin's location, he moved between the rocks trying to get away but he bumped into something. An elite like creature but it looked forerunner, the elite turned and pulled its sword out and stared at the Spartan, the Spartan unsheathed his knives and with two sliced, cut the alien's head off, but it kept moving towards him, he saw the orange light in the middle of it's chest so he jumped over it and drove the knife into it's back, the alien roared and spun around so quickly that the Spartan was nearly caught off guard, he drove both his knives into the light and the alien stopped, dead. The brutes were onto him, so he drew his DMR and pounded one brute with a full magazine of ammo, the other two were moving behind him, he drew out his sniper rifle and shot the one closest in the face four times, the last one drew his Brute Saber and ran at the Spartan, the brute's head suddenly exploded into a shower of brute blood and behind stood _Tigress _an assault rifle that's muzzle had smoke coming out of it. "God damn, you just saved my other leg Amelia." Said _Assassin._ "Well Someone's gotta watch your back." Replied Amelia.

_Tank _moved between cover to cover behind the rocks as Alpha Team were eliminating any enemies that got too close, Charlie team got to the bottom of the building and _Crow _Climbed up the tower to the top snatched the artifact and jumped back down, Charlie team moved up to the LZ on top of what was now called Alpha Tower because of Alpha team's success of claiming it. They awaited for the squad leader to return with the Spartan III.

-Brute Tower "Hutacuian"-

The newly reformed Brute Chieftain Hutacus exited the Medical centre that fixed him up, making him have a metal right arm and metal legs after what the Female demon had done to him, He was after revenge and today would be his day. They had reports of Demon's on top of the Asteroid, his Brute body guard Chufgan spotted the same female demon with them, but there were four this time, _I must get help, I cannot take four on alone, Hmmm Brute Master Hution! He is also after revenge!_ Hutacus thought, but at that moment he was interrupted by an alarm, he ran over to the security screens and saw one of the Demon's, killing his brother, Yu'fkin He roared with rage and grabbed his _Ultimate Hammer _and headed towards the security prison….


	7. Chapter 7: The Asteroid Of Hope

**_Authors Note!_**

**_STILL LOOKING FOR SOME ODST's (If i cannot find GREMLIN will come into the story earlier in ASSASSINS rather than GREMLINS *But Gremlin Story will still happen)_**

**_Was really tired when i wrote this, basically it's a few different sides, Hutacus will come after the Spartans soon, The HURRICANE has bee released! Earth, Mars and many moons in SOL are some of the last Human colonies left!_**

**_(Will the Hurricane finally destroy the greatest threat in the universe? the HUMAN RACE?_**

**_(Easter Eggs: HURRICANE is a natural disaster like the flood, there is a few others too)_**

The Lost Squads: ASSASSIN SQUAD

(_The Asteroid Of Hope)_

_Blade _moved about quietly through the Covenant Asteroid until he got to the room that said "Scum Interrogation" above it, he moved inside and assassinated the four brute guards protecting the area, he saw a War Chieftain interrogating _Chill _for the where-abouts of the Forerunner artifact, but he was a Spartan, Spartans never crack. _Blade _walked up to the chieftain and put two shotgun shots into his back and leg, the chieftain roared with rage turned and stared the Demon in the eye and spoke, "You are in the wrong Demon, this artifact is meant to destroy the " " or in your language the "Hurricane" a race that WILL end us both." "Sure it will, you killed thousands of us just to get to it, I don't think that your story is an exception." The Spartan ran up to the brute drew his knife and stabbed it's neck, the brute howled and drew his sabre and threw it at the Spartan, he dodged it and ran up the brute, jumped and shot it in the top of its head with the shotgun. "So much for the Artifact," said _Blade._

_Assassin _could see a large ship approaching the asteroid, it wasn't covenant but looked almost forerunner, but the markings were Black and Red, he switched back to hear the rest of the team fighting some Elite like aliens that were Black and Red the squad were being overwhelmed within minutes there were hundreds of the aliens, the Brutes were caught up in the fight as well and were attacking from the right side of the aliens flank, another cruiser appeared out of Slipspace, it looked covenant, but at that moment their comms crackled and a voice that was non-other than the Master Chief say, "ASSASSIN Squad, this is the Master Chief, we're coming down to give you a hand, be careful of the Hurricane surrounding you, they can disintegrate you with one swipe from their sword. " "Roger that Master Chief, it's a sight for sore eyes seeing you down here, and what did you mean by we?" Replied _Blade_. A covenant Phantom dropped at that moment and 24 elites emerged, and the one taking the lead was, "He mean's us Spartan." Said the Arbiter.

_Blade _ was emerging from the underground part of the asteroid with _Chill_ and he found Similar looking aliens to the orange and white ones, but these were red and black, he then realised that the Brute was telling the truth, the two Spartans Sprinted for the tower where the squad was holding up as they all heard a message from the Covenant cruiser that just appeared, "ASSASSIN Squad, this is the Master Chief, we're coming down to give you a hand, be careful of the Hurricane surrounding you, they can disintegrate you with one swipe from their sword." The Spartans reached the tower and _Blade _Said, Roger that Master Chief, it's a sight for sore eyes seeing you down here, and what did you mean by we?" at that moment a Covenant Phantom appeared and 24 elites emerged from it and the leader was nonew other than the Arbiter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sacrifice

**_Sorry for the short Chapter, REEEEEEAAAALLLY TIIIIIIRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDD from all the writing over the past 4 days,_**

**_I'd like to thank the applications we had for GREMLIN squad:_**

**_(Leader: Captain Bryn Watkins "Swatter") (IV) (Cybermat47) _**

**_(Ranged: Charles "Deadeye" blase) (IV) (Cblasze)_**

**_(Close Quarters: Warrant Officer: Mhairi (My-Ree) "Spitfire" Thompson (IV)(TunelessLyric)_**

**_(Technical: 1st Lieutenant Drey "Sane" Karlheinz_****_) (IV) (XY-GUY)_**

**_(Heavy: StaffSergeant Zak "Reaper" B-170) (III) (Sgt Andy Mcnab)_**

**_Ok! I'd also like to thank TunelessLyric for the Review, thanks alot!_**

The Lost Squads: ASSASSIN SQUAD

(_The Sacrifice)_

The Elites moved through the Hurricane' forces slashing and clashing with their swords, the brutes clearly saw the Elites prowess and started to retreat back to some phantoms that were docked in the asteroid, the Spartans cave the elites some cover fire as they all fell back to the phantom, the phantom raced back to the Spartan prowler and the Spartans readied their ship and followed the Arbiter's phantom to his ship, they docked and the ship sped away to Earth, so they could warn Humanity of the upcoming war.

-2 days later, SOL system, Earth-

"Sir, there is a new enemy, an ancient enemy, their headed to Earth, they are called the Hurricane, they will overrun us unless we call all of the UNSC's Moon Fleets back to Earth!" Explained S-6784 to Admiral Huyons, "I'm not going to call back all forces just because of something that these Elites and your squad saw, we can handle it like we always have, we destroyed the Covenant and the Flood." Replied the Admiral. The Spartan knew the admiral was wrong, so he spoke one last time, "Admiral, Don't forget that the only reason that humanity is still living is because of the Arbiter's Elites. Without them we all would be Ashes." "Dismissed Spartan." Ordered the admiral.

-3 Days later-

"Look, Spartans, we've been ordered to stand down because of our "Lies", our squad may be shutdown. We may be split up, but we're not going to stand down. We're going to kill every last Hurricane in this universe, and if you want to follow orders and see Humanity fall, than stay here, but those who do can collect as many supplies that we'll need for at least a month." Said Lachlan. "Spartan what do you think your doing?" Said the Master Chief to the Spartans as he entered their RR room in the Prowler. "Sir, we're not going to standby and let the earth be destroyed because of the admiral, you can try to stop us, I'd hate too, but if that is what it takes, we will do it, sir." Replied Lachlan. _He can't be serious, he can't be, _thought Joshua. "Who said I was going to stop you, the Arbiter has agreed to work with us to eliminate the Hurricane for good. Spartans... Good Luck. We'll meet you in his cruiser in 30 minutes, Get prepped and ready." Replied the Master Chief.


	9. Chapter 9: (The Enemy Of my Enemy)

**_I'd like to thank Gremlin applicant's as well as the other's I had for ODST's and SPartans, expect to see your soldiers in here shortly!_**

**_(Spartan Revoulotion 2560-)_**

The Lost Squads: ASSASSIN SQUAD

_(The Enemy of my Enemy is my Killer)_

-Aboard The Arbiter's Flagship "_Ascendant Of Prowess"-_

"Spartans, We have located a Hurricane Tech HQ on IO, one of the many moons of Jupiter, since we are close by, we think your prowler can take you, The Master Chief, some of my elites and I to eliminate all presence of them on that moon," Explained the Arbiter. "With all due respect, what is a Tech HQ anyway?" asked Amelia. _Well I suppose this was why we should have listened to the Brut,. _Thought Nikki. "It can transport Hurricane forces from anywhere around the Universe to this location, meaning that all remaining Human Colonies and forward bases will be Eradicated until it reaches your home world, Earth." Replied the Arbiter.

"Alright Humans, Dive for it! Oh and make sure you don't hit the flying rocks!" Laughed One of the Elites as they went with their jetpacks all down to the surface of the moon, they were dropped around an estimated 20 clicks from the Edge of the Hurricane Compound. But that they didn't see was the Armada of brute soldiers moving towards the Hurricane Compound on the same course as them. Their attack group consisted of 12 Elites, ASSASSIN SQUAD, The Master Chief and the Arbiter. "Sir, I think I spotted something" Said _Assassin_ from his vantage point up in the surrounding Cliffs. "Hey, Chief, can I borrow those Bino's?" Asked Lachlan. "Sure" replied the chief. Lachlan grabbed the Bino's and looked out towards where _Assassin _was pointing. He looked and saw a particular familiar figure. "Brutes, Hundreds of them, Arbiter, are your Elites up for a fight?" asked Lachlan. "We'll be more than Happy to Spartan." Replied the Arbiter.

-Brute Attack Force-

Hutacus was inspecting the 100 Brutes he had before him, he was going to lead an attack on these ancient beings, he knew the brutes would prevail, as long as no Human's interrupted his plans. "Brothers! Today we bring the First Strike against the Hurricane! We will fight to the bitter death. Even if there are Demons, you will not give up, or Death Awaits you!" Roared Hutacus. _"Master, we have reports of a group of Elites and Demon's moving through the Cliffs, there appears to be even more Demons to our right, one of the Elites is The'l Vadam the one who killed Tartarus." _Said one of his Brute Captain's through the Comms. "Well then, I guess we'll have to be rid of them first. Tell the warriors to move towards the left, we will engage the Arbiter first. Then i want the other five destroyed." Replied Hutacus.

-GREMLIN Squad, Right Side of the HURRICANE Compound-

"_Captain, I've spotted some sort of Spartan/Elite Party moving along the cliffs out to our West, should we make contact?" _Said 3rd Lieutenant Charles Blase, (Ranged member), more known as "Deadeye". "Roger that Deadeye, hold your position, I'll get _Sane _to grab a Pelican, and we'll meet you there." Replied Captain Bryn Watkins, (Squad leader), Better known as _"Swatter"_. "_Swatter_, there's a Pelican already prepped to go, Ready?" Asked Warrant Officer Mhairi _Spitfire_ (CQC). "Yeah, Let's get the hell outta here" Replied _Swatter_.

-Spartan/Elite Party, Left side of the HURRICANE compound-

"Sir! The brutes, there charging at us, at the moment there at least Kilometres away, but soon they'll catch up, They've got Choppers, Banshee's and around ten Wraiths, do we stand?" Shouted _Assassin_ over the COMMS. "We'll make a stand, Spartans, get into defensive positions, Arbiter it'll leave it to you to handle your elites." Said the Master Chief. "Shangheli Remember what you've learnt, these beasts are ruled by Hatred and Rage, use that to defeat these cowards!" Yelled the Arbiter as he drew out his Bright Orange Energy Sword. "Here they come!" Shouted _Assassin_ from his place in the rocks. The brutes looked savage, running over with Spikers, RPG's (Brute Shots) Brute Sabre's and the Hammers, the Spartans were instantly under fire, The Two heavies out of the Spartans were positioned in high cover that they could easily ambush the brutes in from above, many brutes were torn down as they fired down, supported by _Assassins_ shooting, they could eliminate at least 4 brutes every 50 rounds, Nikki had stayed on the prowler to give them some air support when they needed it, She heard the call so she jumped in the one Sabre that Spartan Prowler had stored, she launched out and flew right towards the banshee's and Phantoms awaiting to attack the Spartan/Elite party, the Elites awaited until at least half the brutes poured into the cliffs, they all drew out their energy swords and charged towards the Beasts, the brutes were caught of guard so they had no idea what was happening, one of the brute captains Grabbed his two sabre's and ran at one of the elites, the elite ducked under one blow and spun around and sliced the brute in half. The elite looked somewhat satisfied with his kill. Lachlan was holding the front line with the Chief as the two of them were practically at home here Side by Side, fighting together, one of the brutes, who looked like the Brute chieftain that tried to chase the Spartan's was moving forward until an unexpected scene happened. Three brute Serhap fighters shot down Nikki's Sabre, she went crashing to the ground, _"Uhh, Im alright, Motion sensors say there's brutes all around me, *Cough Cough* Ugh, *Gun shots* *Brute death* Uhh, Need Back *Static* up." _Said Nikki through the Sabre's Comms. "Joshua, Cover the Chief and I was we move to her Position." Said Lachlan through the Comms. Chief and Lachlan fought their way through the brutes to get to the downed sabre, They could see small gunfire coming from the sabre taking down brutes as they ran towards the Spartan's position. "Lachlan Go, Get her out of that sabre!" Ordered the Chief. Lachlan started Sprinting at full speed towards the the Sabre, just as he reached the sabre, a brute chieftain grabbed Nikki by throat pulled out his Spiker and shot the whole 20 spikes into the Spartan, she was thrown to the side. Lachlan sprinted for the brute and drew his two knives, he slashed the brute's arms and spun and stuck both knives into the brute's back and snatched one brute sabre, with one quick flick of the blade, the brute's head came flying off and hit the ground. Lachlan heard a Banshee shot and turned around to see a green blob heading towards him, he was flown against the sabre, his Visor was cracked, and he was hearing ringing in his ears, then a pelican dropped down out of nowhere, four Spartan's came pouring out and he thought he saw Captain Bryn Watkins of GREMLIN squad, but then he blacked out, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10: First Strike

_**Was short on time for this Chapter so it's short, I PROMISE a longer one tomorrow which will contain the Mission!**_

_**Thanks for the Reviews guys, please keep them coming so I know im doing this right!**_

_**Thanks GREMLIN! for the applications again!**_

The Lost Squads: ASSASSIN Squad

_ (First Strike) _

-20 minutes after the death of S-6677

"Hey guy's I think he's waking up!" Said Joshua. _Uhh my head, what the hell, wait. Last thing I remember was… NIKKI! Is she ok!?_ Thought Lachlan, while he recovered from his massive head pain. "Where's Nikki, and what the hell happened to my Helmet?" asked Lachlan. "Oh, Uhh about that, Hmm, not sure how to break this to you, but, she was killed by the brute chieftain that was thought to be killed by her on board the Brute Cruiser that attacked the HAREBRINGER, you ended up slicing it's head of, but a few banshee's blew you up, we might never have retrieved you if it weren't for this squad of Spartans that showed up, said they knew you and the chief." Replied Amelia. _No…. She can't be dead she's a Spartan, Part of ASSASSIN Squad…. She went down with a fight at least. _Thought Lachlan.

-20 Minutes later-

"I'm back, we can still do this, we can avenge the death of Nikki, All we need to do is create a plan to destroy the Tech HQ, I thi…. Swatter!? Is that really you? I thought you died on Jericho XII!" Exclaimed Lachlan, "Yeah, Gremlin made it out, although we lost two Spartans in the process, we're still working for the UNSC, we haven't seen you in a long time Lachlan, It'll be good to work together again, So, whats the plan?" Replied Bryn. "Well our prowler carries three HAVOC Nuclear Missiles, Which The Master Chief is familiar with, I was planning on grabbing two of them, giving one to the Elites, and one to our squad, but we're short one Spartan, would your squad be kind enough to fill in while we cover your backs?" _This new Squad… I haven't heard of it, how do they know each other…. _Thought Joshua. "Sure thing Boss, I'll get Deadeye to pair up with your sniper and I can get Sane to Crack the doors, Spitfire, Reaper and I will move in and eliminate the Hurricane forces while we can get Sane to also prep the Nuke." Replied Bryn. "Alright then, let's get this started." Said The Chief.


	11. Chapter 11: This is just the beggining

**_Hey guys! sorry there was no chapters yesterday! GREMLIN chapter is being worked on currently! _**

**_So! please review and I REALLY WANT MORE REVIEWS PLLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!_**

**_Chapter Summary:_**

**_How hard will Assassin Sqauds Skills be tested, Will the MAster chief, GREMLIN Squad, the Elites and remaining four Spartans of ASSASSIN Squad be enough to save the Solar System?_**

The Lost Squads: Assassin Squad

_(This is just the beginning)_

"Alright, so they call you the best shot in the whole UNSC do they?" mimicked Joshua, "Yep, sure do, Why? Did you want to challenge me?" Replied Deadeye. _He'll wish he never said yes._ Thought Deadeye. "alright, let's go, see those two Hurricane patrol bot's over their? Take them out, with a shot to the eye." Dared Joshua. The two hurricane patrol bot's were the whole reason the two of them were up there in the first place, they had to eliminate all the bots so the rest of GREMLIN, ASSASSIN and the elites could get inside the tech HQ. With two quick trigger pulls, the two bots went crashing to the ground, with a bullet in it's eye, the other had a bullet in central power core. "guess you really are the best of the best, oh wait, is that a hurricane flying craft!" Laughed Joshua, He closed his eyes and shot, both bullets went into the craft, sending it flying down into the gates. "I guess we're even then?" said Deadeye.

"Alright Spartans, move up!" Ordered the Chief. "Sir, GREMLIN is ready to undertake the first stage in the siege, we're heading in." Said Bryn. "Roger that, Lachlan has cover fire under control for your squad, I'll come with you til you get to the entrance, the it's up to GREMLIN Captain." Replied the Chief.

"Ok, Reaper, ready?" asked Bryn. "Ready as ever Sir." Replied Reaper. Bryn and Spitfire moved through the front gates, eliminating all the Hurricane that lay in their path, the Hurricane commander moved towards Spitfire, taking down some of it's own men in it's path, he swung his sword as Spitfire, but she jumped over it, and shot him in the face with her shotgun, making computer parts flow everywhere. "Jesus! This guy looks really Pissed right now!" exclaimed Spitfire. The Hurricane drew out his own weapon and shot a blast at spitfire, she ducked under it and it smashed into one of the lower ranking hurricane, it disappeared into little bit's of red ash. "I all of a sudden am a bit freaked out of this gun right now!" Yelled Reaper, from his position on the gate walls. Spitfire drew her knives and cut a massive hole in the hurricane's back, she grabbed her shotgun again and blasted the core of it, the hurricane started to falter, until it blew up into a massive red flash, sending Sane and Spitfire flying back into the walls. Meanwhile Deadeye and Joshua were at work eliminating the ranged Bots and Machines, Josh and Amelia were sitting on rocks helping the elites get into their side of the Tech HQ. "Bryn, I'll get Sane to the controls, you cover us!" Barked Lachlan, over the commlink. Sane and Lachlan moved up through the hurricane with the Chief covering their backs, Lachlan had to stop and but some effort into a few kills but they got to the controls, "Hmm, this will take around ten minutes for me to complete, it's forerunner but even more advanced, It'll definitely take a while." Said Sane. "Well I know you can get it done, you're the only Spartan here who can do this." Replied the Chief.

-9 Minutes Later-

"Sir, one minute to go!" Yelled Sane. 'Good work Spartan, keep it up" replied The Chief. Bryn and Spitfire were holding up the left flank of the attacking hurricane while Reaper and Lachlan were handling the right flank.

-Same Time, The elite side-

"Come Brothers! In the sacred Building! Thank you Spartans, you have been a great honour to serve buy." Said the Arbiter. "Same to you." Replied Amelia.

-The Sniper's Point, Same time-

"Deadeye cover the side with Bryn, I'll get Lachlan's flank." Ordered Joshua. "haha! Roger that sir!" said Deadeye. They could hear the Crack Fire from the sniper rifles Ringing in their ears even after they'd shot. "Guys look out!" Yelled Josh, He pushed Joshua out of the way and copped a hurricane metal sword in the stomach, he jumped on it and shoved a Grenade in it's mouth, the hurricane yelled and fell back over the edge. All the way down to the ground below. "Josh! God DAMMIT!" Yelled Joshua. "Two Bloody Spartans on the same day! It's not possible, not for us." Said Joshua. "Sir, These hurricane, don't forget they are what ended the Spartan 00's they destroyed Jericho XIII, sure it was years ago, but they were legends back then, now we know they are real, your squad is best equipped for it," Said Deadeye while trying to calm him down.

-At the entrance-

"Alright Spartans! Move in, GREMLIN, from here on out, the elites are the only back up you've got, we've gotta hold them off out here. Good luck, Bryn." Said Lachlan.


	12. Chapter 12: The Return of the Hurricane

_**Hey guys! I like this chapter, it begins the fight for the Universe, and it starts at Earth. IF YOU WANT A SUMMARY READ BELOW:**_

_**The Battle For The Universe has begun, and it all starts at the moons of Jupiter, and then the Humans must fight for their lives once again, but will they be able to hold out on this third time? Will the Ancient forerunners destroy them like the Didact Failed to do? Well then! FIND OUT HERE! IN CHAPTER 12!**_

_**I Thank people for their GREMLIN applications and other Spartan ones, I have got you written down so you will be in the "Final Battle For Earth." I hope some of the Gremlin applicants read this, it gives their character a bit more publicity rather than just in the GREMLIN Series.**_

_**PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING SO I HAVE SOMETHING TOO READ! :)**_

The Lost Squads: ASSASSIN Squad

_(Return of the Hurricane)_

-Tech HQ, Moon of Jupiter, IO-

"GREMLIN, Move up, Reaper watch our six, Spitfire take point." Said Bryn

"Sir, I found a route to the second Reactor Core, it's a risky one, but it's the shortest way there." Stated Sane.

GREMLIN Squad found to maintenance hatch and walked through it and countered two repair bots, and one Hurricane Warrior.

-15 MINUTES LATER-

"Sir, We're here." Said Sane

"Good work, Open the doors." Replied Bryn.

The doors slid apart, inside they found a giant structure that had a red beam shooting up into the top of the chamber. At that moment GREMLIN's Motion Trackers went spiking.

"SIR! 75+ Enemies Detected!" Yelled Sane.

"Well, we just got ourselves in some deep shit Spartans." Stated Bryn

GREMLIN moved in a triangular formation, known as the Delta Pattern, with Bryn and Spitfire at the front, Reaper and Sane at the back.

"Foul Beasts! You have Destroyed the Didact's forces, and WE will be their AVENGERS!" Roared the Hurricane Warrior.

"Gremlin, Move out." Said Bryn calmly.

-Outside the Tech HQ-

"Hollllllllyyyyyy sheeeeet, Sir, you might want to look up." Said Joshua,

"The Hurricane Tech HQ, It's Failing!" Exclaimed Amelia.

-GREMLIN SQUAD-

"_Gremlin, the elites have detonated their HAVOC nuke, it;s up to you now, They're heading over to give you guys a hand. Over and Out." _Said the Chief over the COMMS.

Spitfire ran towards the nearest pylon and stuck a C8 Remote Detonated bomb to it, she commando rolled backwards and blew it up, sending Hurricane flying in all directions. Reaper had already gunned down twenty of the things, Sane and Bryn were going up through the middle to get to the Core, Bryn saw the Hurricane who yelled out the message before, he had two Orange Metal Swords, he swiped at Bryn, but he rolled out of the way, he grabbed his SAW out and sprayed the Hurricane Warrior, it's shields faltered._ What the hell? It has shields. Wait a minute, that looks like a_... thought Bryn, only to be cut off by another swing of the Hurricane's sword.

"Sir, that one your fighting, *BOOM* *Static* *Magnum shot* Is in fact a Human, and it's... Josh..." Exclaimed Sane, while fighting with one of the weaker Hurricane.

"What the, How did they, never mind, Bryn drew out his Assault Rifle and aimed dead for the head, he got a whole clip into it, the hurricane started to burn up and eventually dissolved into Small Red Ashes.

"Why does this seem all to familiar..." Said Bryn.

"Sir, They are forerunner, they follow the Didact, *Hurricane Roars* Im getting all this from the messages that they keep screaming when they die, My A.I is getting it all." Replied Sane.

Sane eventually got to the core, he placed the bomb and set it to 15 minutes, GREMLIN fought their way back out and went through the maintenance tunnels until they got to the exit, they sprinted out top the hill that the Elites and Assassin squad were holding up.

"Welcome home Gremlin, Welcome home." Said Lachlan.

"Sir, this may not be the best time but, Look." Said Joshua.

A whole fleet of Hurricane Ships was in orbit of Jupiter, even more were coming out of the Planet, Within days and hours there could be Billions of ships.

"We can't do anything about them, we have to get back to Earth." Replied Lachlan

"Agreed Spartan. I'll call every single last ship of the remaining Loyalists." Said the Arbiter.

_Looks like things just got Started._ Thought The Chief.


	13. Chapter 13: The Revenge of the Didact

_**Really Short chapter, sorry guys, getting much less time, and running out of ideas! please give me your feedback and stoof! my youtube channel will have more updates and stuff! **_

_**Moar Reviews Please guys! so I have something to read! ACCEPTING NEW ODSTS!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**Armor Colour:**_

_**2/8 Recieved.**_

_**(Adam-Ranged) 1/2**_

_**(Coyote-Squad Leader)**_

_**NEED 6 MOAR!**_

The Lost Squads: ASSASSIN Squad

_(The Revenge of the Didact)_

"Contact the satellite in orbit around Mars, tell them that the Hurricane is coming, Tell them to be ready." Ordered the Chief,

"Uhhh, Sir the Satellite on Phobos is unreachable, what do you think happened?" Replied Sane

The group of Spartans turned towards the door when they heard a knock, an elite walked in and said,

"Humans, you are wanted in the Command and Control centre."

"We'll be there" Replied the Chief.

-5 Minutes Later, In the C&C centre.-

"Spartans, I fear the worst has happened to your Cities on Mars, it looks as though it has been punctured in two, one out of the two moons have been obliterated." Said the Arbiter.

"How are we meant to slip past them!?" Exclaimed Amelia.

"We'll slip space a direct trip to Earth, we'll bank up there and regroup with my ships, then we will defend your planet til we all die." Replied the Ship Master.

_Brings back memories the inter system slip spacing_ thought the Chief.

"Ok, lets go!" Chirped Spitfire.

-10 minutes later, aboard the Spartan Prowler, "Brindellion"-

"Spartans, We will meet you on the ground." Said the arbiter.

"Likewise." Replied The Master Chief.

-USA, Nevada, Under Las Vegas.-

"Admiral, Multiple forerunner ships detected, there is a fleet of 300 Covenant Loyalist Troops holding them off, I assume they are the arbiter's men, but we need to mobilise our soldiers." Said Captain Hinson.

_They were right, S-6784 was right, God damn, and I didn't believe them, Shit. Now we're all dead._ Thought Admiral Huyons.

"Mobilise the defence fleets, recall every single UNSC ship that is not engaged." Replied the Admiral.

"Sir, Mars and Jupiter's Fleets are unreachable, Neptune's are already on their way, Venus is caught up with more of the Forerunner ships." Replied the Captain.

"Well, we're Screwed captain, we are…" The admiral was cut off by Hinson

" Sir, Enemy Forces landing in Australia, Europe and North America, a new ship has been detected, it's the arbiter's ship sir! And there's a smaller one with it… it's the Brindellion!" Exclaimed Hinson

"Well captain, it looks like we just got saved." Said the Admiral.


	14. Chapter 14:There was Once, A Spartan

_**The 2nd last chapter in SEASON ONE!**_

_**YES THATS RIGHT! SEASON TWO! BOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

_**Ok Enough of that, I continue to thank you for your support, reviews and all of that stuff, I posted a Poll on my Profile which is asking what the name of the next lost squad should be, After GREMLIN, I will choose a new squad, **_

_**(SEASON TWO: APRIL 2013!)**_

_**(GREMLIN SQUAD: Chapter 3 will Commence in FEBRUARY 2013!)**_

_**(The Third Squad: MARCH 2013!)**_

**_SO go to my Profile and get VOTING! (You'll just click on my name and search around for my Poll, If you can't find it, post a review down below:_**

**_CHOICES:_**

**_PRISM SQUAD_**

**_MINOTAUR SQUAD_**

**_CYCLONE SQUAD_**

**_GARGOYLE SQUAD_**

**_Which one will you pick? the last chapter will come out tomorrow for Season 1._**

**_(Come on, it's my first story, It can't end just now!)_**

**_ENOUGH RAMBLING LACHLAN! ENJOY THE SHOW!_**

The Lost Squad: ASSASSIN Squad

_(There was once a Spartan...)_

The Brindellion arrived in Earth's orbit to see the Hurricane fleet battling it out with the UNSC fleet, and the Covenant Loyalist fleet.

"Where's first stop, sir?" asked Sane,

"Australia, the heart of the Hurricane force." Replied Lachlan,

The Spartan Prowler landed on Mount Cootha, Where they could get a good viewpoint at Brisbane city.

"Holeeeh crap, where's the city...?" Asked Joshua,

"I don't know, I'm not from here." Replied Bryn,

The city was a wasteland, the highest building was cut in half, around half the city was burning, everything around it looked like a desert city. Lachlan picked up his shotgun and started to load it with shells, once done he did the same with his newly acquired SAW. He picked two MD6 Magnums, and a Battle Rifle.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Asked Amelia,

"If you're doing what I think you're doing, it's suicide." Stated Reaper,

"I'm doing the original purpose of our squad." Replied Lachlan.

"and what's that?" Snickered Amelia.

"Protecting Earth." Replied Lachlan.

"Well sir, GREMLIN is with you." Said Deadeye and Spitfire together.

-Ten Minutes Later-

The Spartans marched into the City, crawling with Hurricane, Joshua and Deadeye split from the main group to take position in two buildings that surrounded the Hurricane Transit Tower. Reaper and Amelia went around and took up position outside the front of the tower where the Hurricane couldn't see them. Spitfire, Lachlan and Bryn had to charge in, while Sane cracked open the doors.

"Good luck Spartans." Said Lachlan.

Two Hurricane Guard Bots where eliminated quickly by Joshua and Deadeye.

"SPARTANS, MOVE FOWARD!" Ordered Lachlan,

Reaper, Amelia, Sane, Spitfire, Lachlan and Bryn all charged into the Hurricane troopers, Bryn was instantly targeted and was sent flying back into the dirt, he got back up only to get a massive punch in the face, he drew out his Magnum and shot three rounds into the Hurricane Berserker, the Berserker shrugged it off and drew it's War Hammer, it slammed onto the ground and sent Bryn in the air, Bryn jumped onto the Berserker's back, and shot eight rounds into it's core, the Berserker was nearly destroyed, then Spitfire drew out her shotgun and climbed up the Hurricane, and then shot him in the back of the head, the Berserker fell, dead.

"You owe me twice now." Joked Spitfire,

"Pleasure's all mine." Said Bryn,

Amelia and Reaper where keeping a very large force of the Hurricane troopers back with their heavy Machine Guns. One Stomper got through and kicked Reaper back at least 20 Metres, Amelia kept shooting, but the stomper crushed the Turret, she pulled out her SAW and sprayed it, the stomper grabbed his Scatter Blaster and shot at the Spartan, Amelia, started to feel dizzy, she dropped to the ground instantly and her body went lifeless. The Hurricane started to roar a somewhat laugh, when a sound came from Amelia's suit, it said,

"Detonation in three seconds."

At that time, Amelia's hands drooped and four grenades with no pins fell out of them, her suit blew up into a massive explosion, killing at least half of the Hurricane forces on the left flank. The Remaining Spartans escorted Sane to the controls, Sane got the door open, and Lachlan walked in and said,

"Only I'm going in, the war needs soldiers like you, this isn't the only enemy that's going to show up, the Brutes will be coming, more of the Didacts followers will come, it's up to you to stop them. Tell Joshua, I said _Spartans Never Die; they're Just Missing In action_. Good Luck Spartans, Good Luck."

"You won't be Forgotten sir." Said Bryn,

"Good Luck sir." Said Spitfire,

"Sir, some more Hurricane forces showing up on the radar, you might wanna get moving!" Exclaimed Sane.

"Alright then, Earth will need saving again Bryn, I trust GREMLIN to do that." Replied Lachlan.

_That was the last words we'll ever hear from him,_ Thought Bryn.


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Battle (Se 1 End)

_**So, The last chapter for Season one... (Not Including the Epilouge.) It's been going for... 3 weeks... and now Season one is done. Previous chapters and my profile should tell you the Month Season two will start. GREMLIN Squad will begin now, so take a look at my Profile and see that story! anyways thanks to all the reviewers, OC's and stoof! have teh great day! There is two references here, One is a halo reference, two is a reference to a FanFic Story, first Person to PM me one of the two gets to create an OC for Season Two, Second does as well.**_

The Lost Squads: ASSASSIN SQUAD

_(The Final Battle)_

Lachlan flicked on his Active Camouflage and snuck through the Hurricane building trying to find out where the Core was, after ten minutes he found it, he stepped inside. It was filled with red markings and there was no roof, it had barricades and shielding and Translink Stations, Lachlan dashed for the Core when he was stopped by something. He turned around and saw a full force of Hurricane security; His HUD told him that there was One-Hundred-And-Seventeen Soldiers around him. He drew out his Shotgun and got in a sprinting position. He heard the Similar Roar of the ODST Drop pods, two pods landed next to him and a two Spartans walked out.

"Well sir, I didn't believe this is how we'd end up, Fighting for our lives against unbelieveable odds." Said Joshua, "Here, Here." Stated Chill. "Well hey, Three Are Better Than One." Replied Lachlan

Chill pulled his BR of his back and lined up the first shot. The three Spartans launched themselves at the enemy ploughing them down like ants, two more pods came through the gaps in the roof and two ODST's popped out, Lachlan Saw that their names were "Coyote" and "Adams.""Great to have your services onboard Helljumpers." Said Lachlan, "Likewise Sir." They chorused. They pounded the Hurricane like a NOVA bomb, Chill gunned down a _Tank_ Bot but felt a throbbing pain in his chest, he looked down and saw a lightrifle wound, he collapsed under the tension and fell unconscious. A phantom dropped from the Roof and Joshua dragged Chill back onboard, Master chief and Arbiter stepped out to cover Coyote and Adams as they loaded back into the Phantom, Joshua and Lachlan were by the core, Lachlan had nearly finished arming it when he heard a loud **Thump**, He turned and saw Joshua on the floor with a sabre in his stomach, Lachlan looked up and saw The Brute Master Hution. _**(A/N Returning from Chapter 6)**_/ Hution bolted for Lachlan, but Lachlan rolled underneath him, The brute had some kind of Mechanical arm, Lachlan Grabbed a Scattershot from the ground and shot Hution. Hution staggered backwards and smashed Lachlan with his Hammer. Lachlan went flying, but got back up and charged Hution with the Brute Sabre, He stabbed Hution in the chest, then brought it out and drove it into his neck, and Hution fell backwards and died.

"Come on, ARM THE BOMB!" Yelled Master Chief, "Sorry, Sir. It's been an Honour to live by you to the end." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan walked over to the bomb and stood in front of it, He was the only thing between an entire Hurricane Armada and the Human race. He hit the manual detonation, _3... 2... 1... Detonation._ Lachlan ran at two seconds to go and Jumped into the Hurricane Translink, Travelling to an Unknown planet...


	16. PLEASE READ

Dear Assassin Squad Readers,

I have merged GREMLIN and ASSASSIN Together so i can continue on the same story, PART III Will end up being ELITE SPARTAN Training, Thanks!

-arbiter6784

Oh and THe begining of Gremlin Part takes place some months before Assasin Squad


	17. SECTION 2: GREMLIN SQUAD

_**I Can't thank you guys enough for sending these in! once I get the full 5 applications I can Start the main Storyline!**_

_**Expect more References to these 5 Spartans in future ASSASSIN SQUAD stories!**_

_**ALSO! would like to thanks this Spartan: (Zachary Davis) your SPARTAN will be featured in GREMLIN, but will be a part of a different squad!**_

The Lost Squads: GREMLIN SQUAD

(_First Impressions)_

Spartan Captain Bryn Watkins was due to travel to the UNSC HAREBRINGER so he could meet his new squad called, "GREMLIN," He was briefed about what GREMLIN would be doing as he had to be stripped from Commander of CRIMSON team and the UNSC infinity. He only knew one member of his squad because she used to be in CRIMSON, but was shipped to a different squad because CRIMSON had two Close Quarters Experts already.

-3 Days Later, aboard the UNSC HAREBRINGER-

Bryn was heading to the Briefing room to meet his Fellow Spartan, "Spitfire" a CQC expert, and has a high pain tolerance. She was a Spartan IV like him, but she was more like a III some considered it a II because of the amount of hits she can take. He entered the briefing room and saw Spitfire standing there in front of him. She was wearing some of the latest armor, known as the Warrior Set, it suited because being a CQC expert meant that the more of you that's covered, the better. "Hey Swatter, any idea when the rest of the squad is gonna show up?" said Spitfire. "No idea, and didn't I tell you not to call me that? Anyway I'm hoping soon though, Still can't believe they chose us for this Squad, I mean ASSASSIN Squad is pretty well known, if we're meant to be like them, then I'm sure we'll be taking on allot of tasks." Replied Bryn. They heard some footsteps coming from outside and there were two giant looking figures and then a somewhat smaller, but still tall figure. "Welcome Spartans, to the UNSC HAREBRINGER, Captain, I assume you know who these two are?" Said Captain Hinson. "Yes indeed I do sir." Replied Bryn, _What are S-6784 and the Chief doing here?!_ Thought Bryn. "Oh In case you were wondering Captain, I'm here to settle you in, while the Chief is here to test your Squads abilities in teamwork." Said Lachlan.

-2 Days Later-

The door to the squads quarters opened and in walked a very tall figure, that looked like a Spartan, he looked at Spitfire, and then at me, and said, "So, I'm assuming the one with Commando armor is the Boss?" "Indeed I am, Indeed. replied Bryn


	18. Chapter 2: First Impressions

_**So! Short on time for this one, Sorry guys, I would have continued but was tired as *! #$Q* **_

_**Hope you like it! BYE! ASSASSIN squad story, has a bit more GREMLIN in it then the actually gremlin story, lol, go read it!**_

The Lost Squads: GREMLIN Squad

_Combat Training_

"So, what's your name Spartan?" Asked Bryn, "Name's 1st Lieutenant Drey, People call me Sane, I'm the Tech Expert, I can hack anything no matter what it is." Replied Sane, "_Looks a bit big for a tech expert, I thought they were the smaller Spartans._" Said Spitfire to Bryn in a private COMM. Another Spartan Walked in and said, "Hey all, Name's 3rd Lieutenant Charles Blasé, people call me Deadeye, I'm the ranged Spartan for the squad, Lost an eye from an energy dagger on Requiem." Said Deadeye. "Nice to meet you, I'm Captain Bryn Watkins, this here is Warrant Officer Mhairi and.." "I met Sane on the way here, I know him." Cut in Deadeye.

-The next day…-

"Alright Spartans, the last member of your squad is a Spartan III, he's here to fill in as your heavy, after he arrives you'll do your first training exercise!" Said The Master Chief. "Uhh, Staff Sergeant Zak B-170, at your service sir, call me Reaper." Said Reaper, "Well, let's get this underway then, today's match will be Free For all, the five of you, and S-6784. Get your gear and be ready in ten minutes.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Commence FFA training exercise." Said the AI. Sane moved through the corridors of the training field, which was based on a covenant cruiser, Sane had a Silenced SMG and a sticky detonator as his load out, he climbed up to floor two out of three to get a vantage point, he spotted the one they call Spitfire speeding through the doorways, at the last moment he shot, and got +100 points, he stuck Reaper who was in close pursuit of Spitfire. He heard sniper fire and then fell on the floor, and read a message saying, _"You are dead! Please wait three seconds to be teleported to a new spawn location!"_

-Bryn's View-

Bryn was sneaking in and out of the maintenance hatches to use his knew golden coloured blade on his fellow squad mates, he spotted Deadeye and ran up to him, deadeye turned and fired three rounds from his DMR at Bryn, but Bryn still got him and sent him flying off the building, he saw a message on his HUD that said, _"+100 Points kill, +50 Fall Down!"_ he turned to see Spitfire with a shotgun standing right there, he drew out his Saw and started firing at Spitfire, but all she did was laugh and dove out of the way, she threw a frag over the wall and damaged Bryn, sending him off target, he quickly recovered but saw Spitfire standing in front of him, she said, "Better luck next time Swatter!" and she shot him in the stomach with her shotgun. _"You have died! Please wait for new transportation to a new Spawn Point!" _Said the message.

-Chief's POV-

_Hmm, That's good, Bryn has 10 kills and 4 deaths while Lachlan has 20 kills and 2 deaths, Sane and Spitfire are on 12 each and Reaper is coming second on 18, so they are all quite capable of becoming the new Spartan Squad._ Thought the Chief.


	19. Chapter 3: The End of the Match

_**Authors Note: Thanks for being patient guys! Updates will be coming more frequently now that ASSASSIN Squad SEASON ONE is over! I Also place two OC's i recieved back in January into this chapter! PLEASE R&R**_

The Lost Squads: GREMLIN Squad

The Free-For-All match finished with a finishing kill where Lachlan put a sniper round in Reaper. Master Chief looked at the scoreboard:

_Lachlan (S-6784) K: 25 D: 3_

_Reaper (B-170) K: 20 D: 7_

_Bryn (S-M37) K: 19 D: 10_

_Spitfire (S-A67) K: 19 D: 11_

_Deadeye (S-G23) K: 19 D: 14_

_Sane (S-G34) K: 18 D: 10_

_Hmmm, I wonder how GREMLIN will go against NOVA..._ Thought John, Swiftwolf, Organise a match between the two in three days time, I want to get them prepared first." Said the Master Chief.

_Earth's Orbit: 3:04pm December 29__th__ 2559: Aboard the UNSC HAREBRINGER. GREMLIN's Quarters._

"Alright GREMLIN, I've been informed we're scheduled for a match against Fireteam NOVA, we are in the ELITE Spartan program, so it should be easier to beat them, S-6784 and S-117 are going to Train us for the next two weeks." Bryn said to his squad, "Wait, so in other words you mean that we're in for two weeks of hard training?" Replied Reaper.

_Earth's Orbit: 12:45am December 30__th__ 2559: Aboard the UNSC HAREBRINGER. Training Centre._

GREMLIN Squad were lined up in front of the legendary 117 and ELITE Spartan 6784. They were wearing Civilian Clothes and each had a magnum on their hip, _The Ship requires all personnel to be armed at all times_. Lachlan stepped forward and said, "GREMLIN Squad, you are the second squad in the ELITE Spartan program, your squad is a mix of **IV's **and **III's**, ASSASSIN Squad, the first squad in the program were Spartan II's that survived the Human-Covenant war. Master Chief and I are here to train you to become just like us, please place any weapons on the table to my right; I'll take S-M37 and S-A67 to the Live Firing room, and Master chief will take the rest of you, get to work Spartans!"

_America, Los Angeles, SPARTAN Recruitment field ALPHA. 3:03pm December 28__th__ 2559_:

Spartan Richard "RB" Brown was reading the list of Spartans to select a new Spartan Partner, he saw one that stood out the most, Zachary "Fox" Davis. This Spartan was a former ODST, but he did fight on Earth, and is Rather young, He was a ranged member, but he would do. He walked over to the Commander and told him. The commander called Fox over and said, " You've been re-assigned from Training Spartan, your heading to the HAREBRINGER."

_**Richard Brown is an OC by RicBP**_

_**Zachary Davis is an OC by Nukeman (Guest)**_


	20. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Back at school for a few more months, SO updates will be less frequent until Saturday/Sunday (Maybe) I'll try to write as many as possible and then I'**__**ll upload them Daily, Maybe anyways, Please Read and Review!**_

_**(Decided that PRISM Squad will be on Delay, As I won't be able to get this finished by the time February comes to an end, So ASSASSIN Squad Season Two and PRISM Squad will be on Delay, I Just wanna thank these Authors/Writers:**_

_**Cybermat47 (For Sending in Bryn's Application)**_

_**TunlessLyric (For sending in My-ree's (Mhairi/Spitfire) Applications)**_

_**SgtAndyMcNab (For sending in Reaper's (Zak) Application)**_

_**cblase (For sending in Deadeye's (Charles) Application)**_

_**Xy-Guy (For sending in Sane's (Drey) Application)**_

_**SpartaLazor (For accepting my OC into Move on, My Spartan/Writing Three Are Better Than one and Move on, My Spartan)**_

_**Oh and if CyberMat47 does read this, I've read your CRIMSON stories, I changed Bryn to a III so it would kinda of match, I don't Know why, but if people read that one, then this one, It'd be kinda weird...**_

(II VS III)

_Earth's orbit, UNSC Harebringer, 30__th__ December 1:00 AM 2559_

"Alright Bryn, your first, put on that training armour over there." Ordered Lachlan,

Bryn walked over to the SOLDIER training armour, He Stepped into the circle and some technical people fitted him out in it, he walked up to the duelling ring where Lachlan was waiting for him, Lachlan was in his Recon GEN II armour.

"Alright Bryn, take a pick." Lachlan said gesturing towards the weapon rack, Bryn looked around and saw Katana's, Combat Knives, Energy Swords and some Electro-Staffs. Bryn turned and said, "Hand to hand combat." Lachlan took up his fighting stance, as did Bryn. Bryn ran toward Lachlan. But this was what he wanted, Lachlan ducked under Bryn's swing and kicked him into the ropes. "Don't rush, that's how the Brutes beat us." Instructed Lachlan, Bryn dashed for Lachlan and drove forward with a heavy, but fast punch, Lachlan caught it in his hand and kicked Bryn in the leg, Bryn stumbled back, but saw a weak spot, Bryn scored a powerful punch on Lachlan's chest, sending him flying back. "Oh, getting a little on the offensives are we? We'll see about that!" Lachlan Muttered, Lachlan dashed for Bryn and punched him right in the gut, sending him flying backwards, Lachlan followed up with three more punches and then another kick, Bryn returned with four punches and a kick, Lachlan copped two hits to the head but blocked the rest, Bryn kicked Lachlan back and then flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground, The Spartan II Grunted. He stood back up and threw lightning fast hits on Bryn, Lachlan tripped Bryn up and lifted him up, he put all his power into one punch that knocked Bryn out of the ring. "Nice one, sir." Exclaimed Spitfire, "Jesus, II Augmentations are better than the III's by allot, I took hits there that I thought not even Spartans could do." Stated Bryn while panting, "Yeah well, that's a story for another day, Bryn, Mhairi you and Bryn go at each other; I want to see how a III compares to a IV." Replied Lachlan.

_Earth's Orbit, UNSC Harebringer, 30__th__ December 1:00 AM 2559_

"Ok, So the Spartans I have here would be Zak, Drey and Charles?" Asked Master Chief,

"Yes sir!" The three Spartans chorused.

"Alright then, you three are to step into that SOLDIER Variant training armour and follow me." ordered the Master Chief,

They arrived at a place called "WAR GAMES." Charles saw that there were at least nine other Spartan IV's in the area. "Alright you guys, you're going up against GUNGINIR Squad, they are a three man team that are also being engineered into the IV Program, they need some players to fight, and your it, It will be basic Team DeathMatch, first to 30 Kills, this is a training game, so it's not a real Wargame..." Said the Master Chief.


	21. Chapter 5: Under Assault

The Lost Squads: GREMLIN SQUAD

_(Under Assault)_

_Earth's Orbit, UNSC Harebringer, 30th____December 1:05 AM 2559_

"All Personnel prepare for Slipspace Jump, and quick exit from Cryogenic Stimulation, we are going right to support the defence fleet placed at Sigma Octanus VIII, They are under assault from Storm Covenant." Said Captain Hinson, "Awww shit, we were almost at the starting line!" Joked Reaper,

"Come on GREMLIN, take off those suits and get suited up in yours, we're preparing for quick slipspace exit." Ordered the Chief.

_Earth's Orbit, UNSC Harebringer, 30__th__ December 1:05 AM 2559_

"All Personnel prepare for Slipspace Jump and quick exit from Cryogenic Stimulation, we are going right to support the defence fleet placed at Sigma Octanus VIII, and They are under assault from Storm Covenant." Said Captain Hinson,

"Alright, Bryn and Spitfire hop out of the training suits and jump into yours." Ordered Lachlan, they all moved towards the MJOLINR Armour equipping stations, Lachlan stepped in first and he came out wearing a Black Scout GEN II Suit, with a PRIME Emblem on the side, signifying he had served in other Spartan Programs. Spitfire walked out with a Navy Blue Warrior Variant. Bryn was sealed in cobalt and aqua armour; RECRUIT shoulders and helmet with VISR 4.09, a HAZOP chest unit, GV-09 locking forearms and RG-63 counter legs. The chest, forearms and legs were clad in FOREST camouflage, while the helmet and shoulders had PRIME markings. On his left shoulder was a yellow and white PRIME emblem, indicating that he had served in other SPARTAN programs.

The Spartans were suited up and prepared for the battle ahead.

_Earth's Orbit, Spartan Prowler UNSC KnuckleBuster, 30__th__ December 2:00 AM 2559_

"Uhh, Sir" Asked Fox, with a hint of excitement in his voice. "what is it?" Asked RB. "It looks like a Distress beacon coming from... the moons of Jupiter IO to be exact." Replied Dylan. "Well get moving, Jason, Plot us a course to IO. I think we need to gear up." Ordered RB.


	22. Chapter 6: The Plot begins

_**Sorry for not updating in so long, and how this is short... I was low on time an d school is stabbing me in the stomach with loads of H/W and assignments! Im hoping to write shorter chapters, but update at least once a day... Anyway there's a reference to halo 2 in here!**_

_**(Disclaimers Note: I DO NOT OWN HALO! (No Shit...) (Anyway) If I did, I'd make a game called "Halo: Elite" Where you played the Halo Story from the Arbiter's Point of view... Even reach.**_

The Lost Squads: GREMLIN SQUAD

GREMLIN Were all suited up in hanger B312, Ready to defend the from the Storm Covenant fleet that were about to launch their attack on Sigma Octanus VIII, The Master Chief looked out the hangar bay and saw that at least three capitol ships and 50 CCS class Cruisers were at the edge of the system. They all lost their balance from a massive rumbling sound and flash of light, a Covenant Flagship came out of slipspace right underneath the Harebringer. "ALL PERSONELL, BATTLE STATIONS! SPARTANS MOVE OUT!" Yelled the Captain over the loudspeaker. "Finally, Something fun!" Said Lachlan, as he attached his jetpack and sprinted to the hangar door, he jumped out and went right for the Covenant Flagship. "CopyCat!" Chief yelled back at him through the COM, Then he did the same, followed by GREMLIN.

UNSC SPARTAN PROWLER, KNUCKLEBUSTER. 2559, 3:00 AM

"Sir, We're here." Said Fox, "Alright then, Spartans, Gear up." Ordered RB.

In a few minutes, five Spartans were outside the knucklebuster. "Dylan, I need someone to watch the ship, that'll be your job, I need Fox, Jason and Katie outside with me. We're Going to see what this is…." Ordered RB.


	23. Chapter 7: The Preluge

**This one a bit longer! Got a shoutout to do!**

**SpartaLazor: Move On, My Spartan Read that story, NAO!**

**Ok, here is a coded message, if you can figure out what it is, then you can post an OC for the rest of the story!**

**!L!K3 R33d M073 0n 5y 8partan **

**Oh and PM only! (First one only)**

**Oh and Second thing:**

**What gun that's in every other halo game (except CE) in halo 4?**

**So two chances!**

The Lost Squads: GREMLIN SQUAD

Covenant Flagship, Agothriuos, January 1st, 2559 3:00 Am

Gremlin drifted towards the Covenant flagship, it's plasma guns lighting up the dark empty space battle above, they could see that one of the Hangar bays had already been set on fire. _Probably chief's Work,_ Thought Bryn. Spitfire was the first the land on the other hangar bay, when the rest of gremlin landed, a whole party of elites were awaiting them.

"Deadeye! Jump up to that railing and give us some cover, Reaper, suppress the enemy!" Bryn yelled, GREMLIN Sprang into action, reaper sprinted and rolled over behind a seraph, and started ploughing down elites that were out of cover, Deadeye was picking off any elites that fired upon Sane, Spitfire and Bryn. Spitfire made a dash for the general that happened to be in the room when they landed, it drew two energy swords and ran at her, Bryn, Having witnessed some of his squad mates pass away because of th3e same reason, had known what was about to happen. Spitfire ducked under the first blade and jumped over the second, she spun around and shot two shells into the elite, his shields flared, indicating they were off, so she aimed at his head, and said, "Surprise Mudda Trucka!" and shot him in the head, his brains spraying the floor. The elite Zealot, who was second in command in that hangar, witnessed this, he grabbed his plasma grenade and threw it near Spitfire, She was about to dash away when an elite Ultra tackled her and drew it's energy blade, it slashed Spitfire's arm, only cracking some of the shoulder padding, in return Spitfire punched it in the face and kicked it over the plasma grenade. Sane ran up to the control panel and opened the door that lead to the mixtures of corridors, he called out to everyone and they all packed inside, leaving the mass of dead bodies lying in that hangar.

"Lachlan, do you read? Over." Asked Chief over the COMM, He only heard static, but after around 5 minutes he tried again, but this time he heard something, a sort of growling noise and some elite worting, and then the spike of an energy sword powering up.

The Moons of Jupiter, IO, UNSC Marine Base ALPHA, 2560, janurary 1st

"Hmmmm, This shouldn't be abandoned… There should be loads of marines here, this is really weird." Thought RB out loud, Fox came running up to him and said, "Sir, three storm covenant cruisers just appeared in system, there sending down drop ships!" _This is bad, _Thought RB. "Tell Dylan to get the Knucklebuster prepped for take-off, we're going to inform Earth." Ordered RB. The Four Spartans, RB, Fox, Jason and Katie stole a falcon from the base, and flew back over to the Knucklebuster. Just as they landed, Dylan walked out and said, "All prepped Sir! All we need is to…." But was cut off by an explosion, The explosion of the knucklebuster. Dylan went flying forwards into the dirt, Katie ran up to him and flipped him over. "How are his Vitals?" Asked Jason. "He's gone. And so is the Knucklebuster." Replied Katie Sadly, "There will be time for grieving later, We need to figure out a way of off this Moon." Said RB, At that moment two lichens and a phantom landed down 40 grunts, 30 jackals, 8 hunters and 23 Elites, and one of the Elites was a Shipmaster.

Covenant Flagship, Agothriuos, January 1st, 2559 3:00 Am

Lachlan landed on a lichen that was returning to the flagship, he got inside the hangar that was directly under the Chiefs, and above GREMLINS, he jumped of the lichen, killed 10 grunts silently, but that was when he heard something, four elites had closed in on him. He drew his shotgun, and shot one in the face, he rolled under the other three blades and grabbed the dead elites energy sword, he powered it up and charged the three elites, the elites being bewildered about the fact that he had rolled under them, weren't ready, one of them was killed by th impact from the Demon, Lachlan swung around and dove the blade into the third elite, the fourth one swiped his sword at the demons helmet, it cut through the COMM system storage on his armour, making it only partially functional, he grabbed the elite by the throat and drove his sword into it's chest, killing instantly. Lachlan then heard a chorus of growls behind him, he turned and saw at least 20 elites standing there, each one powering up their energy sword, he drew out his shotgun, as well as the energy sword, he managed to kill three elites with his AR and Shotgun, but then, they charged.


	24. Chapter 8: Covvie Invasion

The Lost Squad: GREMLIN SQUAD

The Moons of Jupiter, IO, UNSC Marine Base ALPHA, 2560, January 1st

"FOX! WATCH OUT! PLASMA GRENADE!" Yelled Jason, Fox dived out of the way just in time. "Thanks man I owe you…JASON!" Jason dropped back on the floor, with a hole in the front of his helmet. "Oh Shit… SIR! JASON'S DOWN!" Fox Yelled over the COMMS. "Damn IT! Return to our line, We'll hold em here until reinforcements arrive!" Ordered RB

Covenant Flagship, Agothriuos, January 1st, 2559 4:00 Am

Lachlan was still evading enemy patrols even after taking down all those elites, he had made it to the bridge, but was awaiting the Chief's arrival. The chief turned the corner and said, "For a second there I thought you were dead." Said the Chief, 'Yeah well, As one of the last five in my program you kinda learn how to be a lone wolf." Said Lachlan. "If you don't mind, Remember me to ask you about that in the Mess Hall when we get back." Replied the Chief. Lachlan just gave a simple nod, then the both of them just barged through the door, the place was really purple, it had no shortage of control panels, and no shortage on Elites either, 30 Elites were working on control panels to run the ship, but there was a security force of at least 10 Zealots. The Zealots and the Shipmaster drew their swords and started moving towards the Spartans, one of them growled "Demons" At them. Chief was the first to move, he launched himself at one of the Zealots, use his combat knife to slit it's throat, then he grabbed it's sword and shove it into the back of another, Lachlan standing by and enjoying the sight, was interrupted by the shipmaster, he was charging at him Lachlan drew two fo his swords he scavenged from the fight in the hangar, he made two quick slashes and the Shipmaster head, toppled over onto the ground, Lachlan turned around to find a an elite about to stab him with his energy dagger, the elite stabbed it into Lachlan thigh painting, Laclan grunted in reply and cracked the Elites neck. Chief had already made quick work of the Zealots with his combat knife and was already taking on the other elite crew piloting the ship, Lachlan moved over to the control panel and his helmets systems translated the language into English for him, he intiated the Self Destruct system, and they both made a bolt for the airlocks, they both jumped out and headed towards the HAREBRINGER, they were about to land on the Hull of the HAREBRINGER when a seraph came and smashed into the two Spartans sending them flying down towards the planet, the two of them managed to grab onto some debris heading into atmosphere, Chief smashed into a phantom, and went straight through it, he blacked out at about the same time as Lachlan did, as Lachlan went face first into an ODST Drop Pod.


	25. Chapter 9: Nearing the Present

Lachlan awoke in the middle of a large crash site. There were at least 50 phantoms surrounding him, all burnt to a crisp, many bodies also lay about next to them, he looked over to hismright to see his shotgun, the terrain was rocky, seeing as most of the forest was destroyed by the crash, he still had his energy swords on him. He grabbed his shotgun, which he usually referred to as "arby", because it had arby engraved on the butt of the gun. He started to hear some gunfire of in the distance, he could see the occasional stray plasma shot and bullet casings. After a while he saw four dead elite zealots lying in a circle around a patch of green, that held a combat knife in it. "chief..." Lachlan muttered.

RB, Fox and Katie were taking a tactical retreat back to the pelican so they could warn the UNSC. they suited up and started to go underway, at that moment a ball of glowing plasma came out and smacked into the pelicans engine, it dropped to the ground, smashing into bits, The three Spartans were pulled out and helmets ripped off, they took of Katie's first, she had black hair, brown eyes and pale skin from wearing the helmet. But before anyone could be observed by the Sangheili, the general asked them where the hurricane were, Katie replied smartly with, "Up your ass, split jaw!" the General became enraged at this, so he picked up Katie by the throat ignited his energy sword, and inched his face closer to hers, he said "Foul Demon VERMIN, Tell me or you shall be driven through by my mighty blade, it had killed thousands before you, and you will be its next victim!" Katie spat at him, the Elite growled, lifted Katie even further of the ground, he prepared his sword and drove Katie right through. Her eyes started to falter, she appeared to have some kind of blue metallic object in her hand, the whole area went up in a ball of plasma. RB got up, looked over at Fox, _at least he's alive... _Thought Ric. Katie's body was nowhere to be found, _must have been pulverised._ Guessed Ric. Fox was just starting to wake up. Fox looked up at Ric, he had black hair, brown eyes and again pale skin. He had a scar down his left cheek, and short hair. That was all fox got to see because Ric then sealed his black visored scout helmet, his armour had WAR MASTER Shoulders and Scout torso, all black as midnight. Ric saw that Fox had white hair, obviously died, and silver eyes probably caused due to the augmentations, Fox had Green aviator armour with a blue visor. "Katie's gone?" Asked Fox, "Yeah, she is. and so is Jason and Dylan, and the _Knucklebuster_ . Lets just hope help arrives soon." Replied Ric.


	26. Chapter 10: Departure

"Sir, I'm just reviewing some of the DATA I collected from the Covvie ship before it was destroyed, from what I'm getting, their forces on IO are meeting heavy resistance from a group of

_demons, _apparently the Spartans have managed to kill their general and his honour guards, but have lost three men. we need to get this to Captain Hinson..." Said Sane.

"Right, well I guess we've got a new assignment" replied Bryn

"Sir, is that... A spartan?" Asked spitfire. GREMLIN all moved to the aft window of the pelican and saw what she was looking at, a spartan was rocketing towards them, his armour was literally ablaze and moving faster than the pelican, he speed right past it and smashed into the hangar of the HAREBRINGER.

"Well, that's my battlefield, but where's my Chief?" Wondered Lachlan aloud, just then he heard some rustling in the bushes, he turned and saw two marine pilots step out he saw that they were called "Avery" and "David" "Sir, if you needed a hand, we could help you to a pelican?" Suggested David, "Good Idea, lets go" replied Lachlan. After a while of trekking through the battlefield they found it. They all clambered inside and took off for the HAREBRINGER. "Okay I'm going to need a direct course t hangar 17-B." ordered Avery, they were headed for it when twenty serhaps flew out of the covenant corvette, they fired away and damaged the pelicans engines, it start to falter. "David, Avery, get outf here, take this parachute, ill take the jetpack and head back to the HAREBRINGER!" Yelled Lachlan, the thought of a spartan yelling frightened the to marines even more. They jumped, just Nader the atmosphere they went gliding down to the surface. Lachlan jumped out the back and rocketed towards the HAREBRINGER, just after he exited atmosphere his jetpack ran out of fuel, using the momentum he had gained, he pulled the pin on two grenades, shoved them not his jetpack and fuels his shields up to full over shield, the grenades blew, sending him flying towards the HAREBRINGER, "Hoooooooooooollllllyyyyyyy sheeeeeeeeeeeeet" Lachlan commented. He flew right past a pelican and into a hangar, he crashed into a covenant phantom and the whole hangar got set a light. He saw three red Spartans and three blue Spartans walk over to him, he then blacked out.

"Spitfire, get up there and take out those snipers, Reaper covering fire!" Ordered Bryn, he started bolting for the Zealot. The Zealot drew his two energy swords and walked towas Bryn. Bryn sprayed the Zealots shields, making them glow bright blue, his shields snapped and he copped multiple bullets to the face, the elite staggered back and was eventually killed by bullets. At least 20 marines had gathered around to help GREMLIN Defend the Mess Hall. Bryn picked up the to energy blades, ignited them and started to charge forward, he jumped over seats slicing through grunts and jackals alike, he sliced the head off an Elite Major, the Elites were barking orders to the troops to try and eliminate the terrifying Demon that was coming towards them. Bryn had just finished off the last f em when all the marines started cheering, four honour guards and a general broke through the door. One of them instantly recognised Bryn. "You... I know you... I watched as two of your Brothers fell, a great kill indeed." Said The Elite. Bryn overtaken by rage launched at the elites, two of the Honor guards fell under his power, the other two held him at bay, Bryn launched underneath one and sliced his leg clean off, Brym decapitated the other, he lunged at The General, "when I was there, my master killed them with his blade, mighty kill it was, You will now follow!" Taunted the General as he was locked in a sword battle with Bryn. Bryn, now fueled with anger kept slashing and attacking the General, in the end the General kicked Bryn back onto the ground, and set off a few bombs in the mess. "Until we meet again, Worthy Demon" Said the Elite. Bryn couldn't believe it, he thought all the elites perished that were there.

_30 hours later_

Lachlan and GREMLIN stood infront of Captain Hinson of the UNSC HAREBRINGER.

"SPARTANS, I'm sure your wondering why you were all brought here, Your"re being reassigned. GREMLIN will head out with the scout fleet _Revenge, _They are heading to IO to reinforce some Spartans stuck on the moon, you'll be moving over to the Frigate _Mythology._ The Destroyer _Iceland_ and the Frigate _Leprechaun _will also be accompanying you. Spartan 6784, ASSASSIN Squad are being shipped in, your to await there arrival, as for the Master Chief, he's still n the surface mopping up the Covvies, Good Luck Soldiers." Said Hinson.

"We'll looks as if this is the last time we see each other for a while, sir." Stated Bryn, "We'll, duty calls Bryn. look after GREMLIN, they're good soldiers, Also, I heard what happened with the General, he... Had allot to do with the deaths of the other 20 Spartan Elites. Just, don't fight with anger." Replied Lachlan Coldly. "Well, good luck sir!" Chirped the rest the of GREMLIN.


	27. SECTION 3: Invasion

The Fleet of _Revenge _arrived in the Jupiter system, the Frigates _Mythology _and _Leprechaun_ were tasked with repelling the ground forces, eventually they were to detach and head to eliminate the two CCS Class Covenant Frigates, while the Destroyer, _Iceland_ was to take out the Cruiser.

Bryn and his team were all suited up in their GEN II MJOLNIR armour.

Commander Briggs stepped into the Hangar flanked by two Spartan IV Fireteams, Turquoise and Blaze. "OFFICER ON DECK!" Bryn shouted, all of GREMLIN stood at attention.

Briggs was the man in charge of the _Mythology._ Commander Haze was in charge of the _Leprechaun _while Captain Integer was in charge of the entire fleet on the _Iceland_.

"At ease Spartans, Fireteams Turquoise and Blaze will be accompanying you down to the surface, This is Church, Turquoise Leader while this is Sarge, Blaze leader.

Each fireteam had three soldiers in it, Turquoise had a dark blue MK V suited soldier that carried an Assault Rifle, a Cyan soldier that had MK VI armour and carried a Covenant Energy Blade and a BR, the last member which was assumed to be the leader was Cobalt, had MK VI armour and held a sniper rifle.

Blaze on the other hand had an Orange Spartan with MK VI armour, that held a traffic cone and BR, What seemed to be the second in command, a crimson Spartan held a MK VI armour set with a rocket launcher, the leader who was Sarge no doubt, just had a shotgun.

"I'll leave your squads to be familiarized, Captain Watkins, a word please..." Asked Briggs,

Bryn walked over to Briggs, "These fire teams used to be in a said Red VS Blue simulation, they've worked together before and eliminated three freelancers, so they are capable of doing something... but... just... Don't rely on them too much." Said Briggs,

"Will do, Sir." Replied Bryn.

"Hey, uhh I'm Corporal Simmons, and you are...?" Asked Simmons to Reaper,

"Name's Zak, call me Reaper. I've heard you like big guns?" Replied Reaper

"Hey there sexy! Name's Tucker, wanna go somewhere tonight?" Said Tucker while attempting to flirt with Spitfire,

"How about no, and Don't touch me." Said spitfire as she slapped tucker with her shotgun,

Church walked up towards Deadeye, and said "hey, I haven't seen that type of sniper before, Im used to the Standard one."

"Custom made, borrowed some rounds of the covenant Needle rifles, and combined them with our bullets, made metallic needle shells, here's a few if you want." Replied Deadeye.

Meanwhile the orange and dark blue Spartan were chatting with Sane about something, Sarge was making his way over to Bryn. "Hello Sir, that orange Spartan over there, is a bit of an idiot, like could we maybe let him run off and get mauled to death by aliens, or shoot him with my shotgun?" Asked Sarge.

Bryn chuckled and said, "Maybe next time Sarge."

"_All ground forces prepare for landing I repeat prepare for landing, Major Silver's Scorpion company and the Marines NOVA DIVISIONS must land in Ginger Crater and give support to Spartan Fire teams retaking the main HQ, ATOMIC Division, your soldiers are going to attack the Covenant Stronghold. You all have your orders, Good Luck Soldiers." _Said Briggs through the Ship's Speakers

GREMLIN, TURQUOISE and BLAZE would be taking HEV Drop Pods down.(ODST Drop Pods)

They all clambered inside the pods and got ready for the drop. Caboose was sitting in his pod when some numbers showed up on his screen, he then commented, "Red lights, that means something bad is going to happen, SARGEANT I DONT WANT TO DIE!"

"Son of a bi... OHHHH MMMMYYYYY GOOOOODDDDDDDD" Screamed the BLAZE and TURQUOISE soldiers,

Most of GREMLIN laughed the most they ever had in these last few days, "Gotta love the rookies ey boss!" Said Reaper,

The Spartans all landed on target, Caboose's pod ended up flipping upside down, like Griffs, They popped Griffs open first, he came flying out and landed balls first on a rock. "Kill... Me Now..." Said Griff through gritted teeth.

Caboose's was next, "Oh my god im upside down, why is everyone giants, OH MY GOD YOUR STANDING ON THE SKY!" Said Caboose excitedly,

"Oh damn, that Sorry Ass Bl.. kid's alive" Said Sarge,

"Sometimes I wonder how... MOVE!" Commanded Spitfire, she bolted foward and round house kicked an Elite in the face, he stumbled back. The elite drew his sword and rushed for Caboose, tucker drew his sword and attacked it,

"TUCKER! STOP ATTACKING YOUR RELATIVES!" Yelled Griff,

"Oh SHUTUP you Mother Fu... OH SHIT" Tucker Replied, he was kicked on top of Caboose and Church,

Spitfire dashed forward again and punched the Elite a few times, she flanked it drew her knife and stabbed it in the elites neck, the Sangheili's shields flickered, and he fell down, lifeless.

"Daaaaamn, that's one tough lady" Commented Tucker.

" Uhhh Sarge do you think this another Freelancer guy..." asked Simmons wearily.

"No you big Gumnut we're in the proper Military now! That's our boss!" Yelled Sarge angrily,

Bryn sighed and said, "Come on you guys can talk on the way, we're still 4 kilometres from the Stronghold." Said Bryn, only GREMLIN could tell that he was Irritated beyond repair.

_Many Years Ago..._

_CRF Base, Requiem, 0656 hours, 29/5/2558_

_Anderson paced around his office anxiously. He had decided that, when Jul 'Mdma arrived, he would still refuse him the nukes. But the Covenant leader and his guards were better-armed than the CRF troops. They__could__just kill the CRF men and take the HAVOK nukes. Anderson sighed.__"Why did I agree to ally with these creeps and come to this shithole of a planet?"_

_Outside, the base was being watched by Sam and Callan, who were waiting for the rest of CRIMSON to arrive, as they had left__Infinity__to join them.__In the meantime__, Sam and Callan had set up listening devices, so they could hear everything in the base. Sam listened through his helmet's speakers, which had been connected to the listening devices with a USB cord.__"Amazing those things have lasted so long,"__thought Sam._

_He heard one of Anderson's bodyguards speaking his boss.__"Sir? He'll be arriving in several minutes."__Sam frowned. Who was He? Could He be Covenant?__"Could it be Parg Vol?"__Sam had heard that the infamous Sangheili terrorist had been sighted on Requiem.__"If it__is__Parg Vol, we'll need more people, and fast,"__he thought. He contacted the__Infinity.__"Spartan Miller? This is Spartan van der Walle. We have a possible HVT incoming. Tell the rest of our team to hurry it up with getting here."_

_Several minutes later, the D79 carrying Bryn and Alice landed, several kilometres away from the CRF base. They got to the observation point just as a T-52 Phantom put down near the base. Bryn looked at the alien dropship. "Who do you reckon's in it?" Alice was busy setting up her sniper rifle. "Dunno, but soon he won't have a head." Before any of them saw the target, however, a CRF guard spotted them. He quickly unshouldered his SRS-97, and put the scope to his eyes. He took aim at Sam, took a deep breath, and fired._

_The bullet slammed into Sam's helmet, overloading his shields and blowing his brains out. Bryn looked in disbelief as Sam fell to the ground. "No..." he moaned. He had little time to mourn, however, as the entire CRF base opened fire at them. "Fall back! Into the forest!" he yelled. CRIMSON fled, leaving their__equipment__and dead comrade behind._

_In the T-52, Jul 'Mdama heard the gunfire.__"The demons must be attacking__again__!"__he thought angrily. He turned to one of his bodyguards, a Storm Elite named Gek. "Go out there and purge the heretics!" Gek nodded. "Your will be done." He leapt out of the T-52. He could see three red squares on his motion sensor. Activating his active camouflage, he followed them into the forest._

_In the forest, CRIMSON slowed down. Bryn hit a tree in anger. "SCREW it!" Callan reached out a hand. "Calm down, Bryn. We probably have Elites following us. We've got to keep our heads." Bryn advanced on his teammate. "Calm down!? Sam just__die-__" He was cut off as a particle beam passed over his head. He ducked, just as Alice bought up her BR85HB and fired three bursts at their attacker._

_Gek ducked and rolled.__"It would be better to attack them at close range,"__he thought, drawing his Energy Sword, and activating his active camo._

_Bryn had drawn his M6H. "Where the hell is that bastard!?" he snarled. Callan stayed calm. "Watch out, he might be using active camo!" Bryn replied with a "No shit, mate!" Callan suddenly became aware that the ground in front of him was distorted. "Crap." He drew his combat knife, and slashed at the Elite's face just as it ran him through._

_Bryn and Alice turned around and fired at the Elite even as it tore off Callan's dog tags. Gek quickly retreated. Once he was safely away, he noticed that one of his eyes had been blinded. He looked down at the dog tags.__"small prices to pay for an honourable kill,"__he thought, as he took of his helmet, and put the tags on his left shoulder._

_Bryn ran over to Callan's body, but once he was there, he saw there was no hope. In the space of a few minutes, his squad had been annihilated. Holding back the tears of shame, he opened COMMS to__Infinity__. "This is sierra-M37. I need extraction on the double. My squad has sustained heavy casualties."_

_At the CRF base, Anderson was telling 'Mdama that the deal was off. "You failed to kill those SPARTANs. You're not getting any nukes. Now piss off!" 'Mdama was about to run him through, when Gek entered the room with the tags. Anderson looked at them. Slowly, he smiled. "How many nukes do you want?"_

Bryn was awoken by the sounds of gunfire, Spitfire and Griff were pulling him up from the ground.

"What the hell happened!" Asked Bryn,

"You just blacked out, then all of a sudden these assholes came out and started firing at us!" Replied Church,

Bryn got up and scanned the Area, he spotted the rest of BLAZE, GREMLIN and TURQUOISE holding back the swarm of elites falling upon them, apparently they were two clicks out, then four scorpions came up from the hill, and blew the elites apart.

"Well I'll be damned." Commented Sane.

"Oh Yeah! Now I can pick up this chick in a tank!" Shouted Tucker.


	28. Chapter 2: The War

"Spartans, This is Major Silver, Hop on in, and We'll take you the rest of the way" Said the Major,

The Spartans Hopped on and were driven the rest of the way, the NOVA Marines and Scorpion company had managed to take most of the HQ, the Storm Covenant were making a final stand in the control room, they had every door locked and were stealing information.

"_SPARTANS, I need you to retake the Control Room, we need to… GahhH!"_ Major Silver's whole Scorpion company was torn apart from an unidentified ship that just exited slipspace,

"_FireTeam's Turquoise and Blaze, your needed on the Leprechaun, NOW!"_

A pelican came down and picked them up, it rocketed back up too the Leprechaun, the strange ship blew apart the Mythology and fired on the Iceland, making it on a direct course for the Surface.

The Leprechaun was all of a sudden sucked inside the portal, along with one of the CCS-class Frigates,

The Last two Covenant ships put up a fight against the newcomer, but was eventually destroyed.

"_All, *cough cough* UNSC forces in the area, the Mythology and Leprechaun are lost, the Iceland is crash landed 3 kilometres away from the HQ, we are evacuating survivors, retake that, and stay there!"_

"UNSC forces in the HQ area, this is Commander Junction, we need to fortify this base and… "

The Iceland's crashsite blew up in a shroud of plasma, metal and heat.

The remaining covenant forces were also bombed, all that was left was the Humans and this enemy.

"_This is Doctor Raja Gosneckel, this is forerunner, some kind of Promethean force, codenamed Hurricane, we need to examine this further!" _Said the Doctor over the COMM,

They started landing Dropships all over the moon, GREMLIN had just realised, that the invasion of IO had begun, and there was nothing, they could do.


End file.
